Vincent Creed
" Bock, Bock " efba76b9b6963f450c4eaca0e7ec19d8.jpg tumblr_nfjx8vwu001qfzc51o2_500.png tumblr_nentrayRyf1r4d5rjo2_500.png 'First Name' Vincent 'Last Name' Creed 'IMVU Name' Uub/ And Jin 'Nicknames' *Vince *NightOwl *Black Sheep 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' V 'Behaviour/Personality' Vincent is .. very well open, A complete opposite of his couterparts Lu and Yani. Vincent is discreet about literally nothing , He'd literally think outside of his head moresay say whater should be kept in his mind. Vincent, holds no respect for anyone but himself, He also finds joy in interupting people. He'd mostlikely be attempting to say what ever they're thinking just to prove he's better then them whereas people in general are just incompitent predictable beings. Vincent, loves to joke around something that didn't get him treated very well back at the lab with the other clones. But though, his attitude dind't exactly match the one of Yani or Lu, Vincents strenth in ability very well reveals his orgins. Apperance Vincent is quite handsome, His skin fairly tan and blood red eyes matches the one of Yani's. His long black corset indian hair matching the one of Lucious Creed, His body toned and athletic ; Vincent is mostly seen with his hair barley brushed, He finds a liking to the rockstar look, Cut jeans booths sweater with a ruff jacket over it. Vincent, isn't one would think care for how he looks but in all fairness, He very much cares but see's the roughness in his posrture attitude and attire as a style. Allignment tumblr_ncl4ndAQ4o1tim4nbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nc56odn1MD1rc4zmso1_500.png tumblr_ndco7nAflg1tim4nbo1_1280.jpg A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Clan & Rank' None. High school grade 15-16 sophmore 'What district do you live in?' District 1 ' 'Relationship None. 'Occupation' tumblr_ne6d4cEIff1rcrgjio1_1280.jpg Booorinng 'Fighting Style' giphy-14.gif tumblr_nez9pgTocW1rzsrdao2_400.gif tumblr_mcx3rkHAkm1ru2rmyo1_1280-2.jpg Drunken Fist is a unique style of combat where, "the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become". It can not be learned, taught, nor refined through training and practice. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The user's ability to dodge enemy attacks is also seemingly enhanced. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form tumblr_nfjx8vwu001qfzc51o4_500.gif tumblr_nefa7o0o5P1s9j1guo2_500.gif The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone.Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. V-Surge The drug V-surge is a revolutionary Nanomachine based pill, invented by Takehashi Setsua. It's a special reddish pill that contains Nanomachines that infect the body and give off the same vampiric aspects that Takehashi himself has. The nanomachines take effect to the user and sometimes mutate different parts stronger than others, depending on geneitic coding of the person or being. The nanomachines themselves are different in nature than usual. Instead of bonding in particular, they actually literally feed on the blood of the intaker, which forces the need to "drink" blood. The stipulation being that they must only consume the same blood type as themselves, otherwise the "hunger effect" does not go away by any means. This also counteracts the proclaimed "healing facotor" of the vampiric subject as it does only take effect if the subject is "full" so to speak for them to fully rejuvinate. However if left unfed the healing factor and the powers themselves become less and less effective to the point of blatant death to the subject. This drug is a healer, and once consumed will strip away any fatal illnesses once had, even AIDS or cancer, but the side effects are indeed a give or take type of deal. The nanomachine will turn and individual into someone with vampire, like tendencies, otherwise a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood). While all vampires need some form of blood, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include have pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly chancing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, etc. These abilities also expand thorugh a nurolinked telekinisis effect, allowing people with this drug to communicate menatally without talking much. tumblr_ne629mj0Yh1rll9v3o2_r1_500.gif Abilities * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses * Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Regenerative Healing Factor (Non applicable in PvP) * Nuerologic Link with other people who have the Machine * Blood Empowerment * Contaminant Immunity * Sonic Emitter- Allows them to emit a sonic sound requency that is silent to the human ear, but draws in a crowd of bats that can act as a distraction in battle or as a diversion for a public escape of some sort. * Blood Consumption * Blood Empowerment * Contaminant Immunity * Daytime Walking * Defunct Physiology * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Intelligence * Flight * Hypnosis * Illusion Manipulation * Life-Force Absorption * Natural Weaponry * Claw Retraction * Fang Retraction * Enhanced Bite * Prehensile Tongue * Animal Morphing * Bat Physiology * Human Disguise * Soulless Being * Supernatural Beauty * Unnatural Presence * Wall crawling * Wing Manifestation * Wing Blades Limitations * All need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter feral state that ends only after they have fed. * Direct sunlight may cause the skin to blacken and darken, and then eventually start to disintigrate, the skin layer cuasing a person to bleed out. This can be countered with applied sunscreen but it must be applied 'NightOwl' 5ca3f3001db34f1e955a084f0b4d282f.jpg 20e7532729b0a0292a7fe65373ef4061.jpg 6ec5a4cf1255b259f81b1b4446756c19.jpg b148a3ea3de1b70bfb4d116efcebec62.jpg 38777632d3dc7c48c8e70b8fb8c49120.jpg Also apart of his NightOwl persona the suit itself comes equiped with standard designs curtiousey of Ochigi Ryoji. This was stolen by Lucious Creed after his sudden dissapearance, Vincent took it too himself andsrone the suit along with all it's equpment from the home of Lu's. Altercating it to something of his own, Thus making it read instead of allowing it to stay blue.The NightOwl suit is based on the second version of the Red Dawnsuit was developed by Ochigi and Densuke during his second of year of being back in Kasihana city. It has all of the misc advantages of the first version including vision mods (aka X-ray, night vision, sonar, etc, it's all in th link of "Red Dawn"), and functions, but this suit is slightly different. It only has A.G.F infused Ragnite on the head area (cowl), chest plate, abdomen, shoulders, thighs, boots & gloves, and the full back along with a cup for the groin. It's less armored, so it's easily manouverable and noteably faster. The big difference is that one is not in peak human state, rather his usual above average human condition. This is so a person can actually use Chi in this version. He has full offensive advantages, with slightly less defensive capabilites, but his main parts are still protected. NightOwl suit however also offers a blending mode of sorts, that reflects light, no matter how bright or dim, off of it's surface, allowing for a form of static camofluage so to speak. The suit also emits a pharomone that forms an inivisible bodily barrier around his body. Once NightOwl has a targt in sight, via the targeting system on his cowl with a HUD interface mind you (linked to the Ryoji computer as well) he can touch a person via these nanites, and put the opponent in a comatose state (one post charge time for this ability) The camofluage also gives the suit other perks, weather it's being used or not. The suit also has a retractible cowl in case of head trama if need be. This way the suer can have head protection. As of recently, the suit was fitted with Gravitation Adaptive Systems, that instantly shfift the users weight and gravitational polairty, to resist odd and fluxuating gravites. Thus allowing for space missions if need be, but with limited breathing unless properly equiped. Also the suit features a visor lense tha tform over the eyes incase of harmful eye irritants in the air. *Renders the body temperature cold, to become immune to heat vision *Contains traces of lead to be immune to X-ray vision *Emits a skin tight layer of Chaff frequency, to render remote controled ballistics, expolosive, and techologicaly devices against it in confusion. For example: if one tried to find him on a radar, he wouldn't show up at all *Fireproof, fully insulated, thermal resistentt, wraps the body in a way to allow full flexibitliy and movement *Shock absobant boots and gloves to reduce physical damage *has a hidden compartment in the thight, and the biceps for shuriken or any weapon desired. 'Utility Belt' *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *7 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *Fire Suppresant Pellets: The pellets are about the size of a golf ball, and contain a special rubery material, designed with the same properties as the liqud-foam like substance found in Fire Extinguishers. When this pellet explods onto a fire, or a fire based source/attack/person/etc, the foam like gel will rapidly expand and ecnause the opponents body completely, so long as they have body heat. This process actually SPEEDS up when the person is on fire, or attempts to break free by powering out with fire or heating it up. it also has a quicksand effect, the more the user physically struggles to break free of it, the more it will expand until it has encased the opponent in a giant clay colored ball. This also has the adverse effect of freezing. if one attempted to freeze the substance, it would freeeze, but it's mollecular structure would HARDEN. Causing the molecules to compact each other tightly and form a new substance stronger than reienforced Titanium, which is even harder to get free of than the gel. If one remained perfectly still the gel would ooze off of them and have no prior effect, but that's assuming one does this. *The Menstral Nightmare: This is....well basically a pellet that contains the powerful and combined smell of 10 female vanginas all on their menstral cycles. While seemingly uselss, this particularly effects people that have Enhanced Senses. The stench would be so unbarible, it would cuase instant distraction, and particularly loss of mental focus and even vision. This isn't particularly because of the stench itself, but more so the hyper sensitivity of ones nose and smell. This effects normal people less and is more of an annoyance, but it has been modified to taste like stale vagina, if shoved inside someones mouth. this pelet is uesd at ones own risk *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *30 bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy. *5 Remote control projectie disc. *Lock pick *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *The Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear (立体機動装置 Rittai kidō sōchi?), also called Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, is a set of gear developed by humans that allows great mobility when facing the enemies in combat. The gear allows the user to fight in a 3D space as opposed to a 2D one. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. Though using it will allow a skilled user great mobility, it carries a large risk of overtaxing the user's muscles, thus special physical conditioning is required to use this gear is fixed because of the suit's propertys so this is not a problem at all the straps are all non visible as it connects to the suits design itself. The retractible Steel wire is stored inside the belt, which is why its unusually thick. There are two mini axles, which revolve independently, and allow for ascending and descending fashions such as pulling and retracting. *Gravity Grips - These Gravity Grips use A.G.F technology, to attract densuke's hands and feet to surfaces, by attracting them using polairty, to attract, but not repel. * Body Double Pack: This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. * Sling: A basic metallic sling. Used to be thrown to trip enemies up on the ground or in mid air, by encompasing their legs and holding them together. * Enhanced Dog Whistle: Another counter measure for people with Enhanced Senses. The range of human hearing is typically considered to be between 20 Hz and 20 kHz.The top end of a dog's hearing range is about 45 kHz, while a cat's is 64 kHz. It is thought that the wild ancestors of cats and dogs evolved this higher hearing range in order to hear high frequency sounds made by their preferred prey, small rodents. The frequency of most dog whistles is within the range of 23 to 54 kHz,[1]so they are above the range of human hearing, although some are adjustable down into the audible range. However to an animal, this whilstle emits a frequency of 80kHz. This is enough to drive anyone with Enhanced senses crazy with excruitating pain,causing them to also have a weak feeling in their knees, and loss of motery skills. This would also be eve more horifying, once the noise stoped, the opponent would literally be deaf for five minutes (1 post). This can be resisted with proper gear. * Anti High Frequency Weapons Attachment: After his experience with the cyborg, he and Craig fought at one point, had a weapon that vibrated at incredibly high frequencies. Thus allowing it to cut through any substance with realtive ease. Not wanting a repeat of this densuke invented an attachement for his truench blades, or any weapon for that metal that instantly analyzes a vibro-weapons frequency, and can destroy it with a few to numerous amounts of blows. The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. If it isn't countering a HF blade, this attachement will make good use of being a HF creating device. * Gravity Sphere: Ochigi Ryoji's most creative and destructive creation. The original concept came however from Densuke Ryoji The power launches a dark energy sphere to create an intense articfical feild of gravity. Ochigi had already been working with gravity via teh Anti-Gravity Technology used to make the metal Ragnainium/Ragnite even remotely malliable. The field creates a warp in the space around it, creating a gravity well akin to a black hole. Enemies are drawn into the Sphere and held helpless in orbit while protected enemies are held in place. The core will drain any shields, armor, or biotic barriers of enemies over time. This is because the black hold like properties abosrb all forms of energy on the electromagnetic specturm and the physics scale. If one is pulled into this sphere of gravity, there are multiple effects that take place, quite dangerous ones as well. There is no oxygen, as everything is absorbed into the dark matter itself, meaning no one can breathe. Also a massive freezing effect takes place freezing the person over instantly in a cryogenious like state the more they stay in the orbit. then there is teh compresssion. One would get the feeling of having every pore, and limb on their body being pulled by professional race horses. The bones of the body would begin to crush and corrode the organs themsevles, into a pile of mush. the eyeballs of a person would be sucked right from their skulls due to lack of antyhing keeping ther organs down to teh ground or grounded in general. These gruesome effects only take place if the user wills it by setting the grenade to "Kill"." the opposite setting of "Stun" will simply encase enemies in a feild of gravity, that binds their bodies completely, flexing their muscles form them and slowly crushing their skeletal systems with their own muscles, and cirlcling them in place. similar to moons orbiting a planet. This ball is the size of a Volkswagon beetle, and has an expanding radoius of 20 feet. Not only does it suck in peopled, but it also sucks in multiple mounts of matter like rocks, cars, any organic or inorganic material. If this is allowed to durate long enough it could essentialy form a giant sphere of collided and compressed matter. This should be notted, that it's range increases the longer it's held out. As such densuke only takes one of these out on a daily. If used irrisponsibly it could kill someone seeing as how it's a rarity people can resist gravity unless eqiuped to do so. 'Weapon of Choice' *Hunting Knife *Eskrima Sticks Allies/Enemies *Lucious Creed *Eden Creed *Shogun Creed *Yani Farhan *Max Serizawa 'Background' Vincent Creed, Clone of Yani and Lucious was born in the slums of mexico. A great fan of their rivalry thought it best to combined two opposite forces. The man behind this was no other Chrollo Lucifer, He collected samples of both Yani and Lu, using what ccreated Crator to create Vincent who carries both genetics of Yani and Lu. Vince, was the closest to greatness he could find, Vince somehow came out a mistake due to his lazy attitude. He rather cause trouble, Then sit and learn trying to be people whom he have never met or cared for , Soon Vince became more and more of a human. He aquired something known to most as humans and so Vince with no knowledge of Yani whereabouts chose to journey to Lucious side of town. Maybe, Learn more about him. When he heard of how great of a hero Lu was he couldn't help but wait to see the hero from himself. But, upon that moment he seen no one Lu was no where to be find absence as he always was. Vincent grew angry but at the saem time he felt dismay and so Vincent tried his best to take Lu's part as protector of the city. But, His way of protection turned him into a menace his violent ways his love for blood the Yani in him slowly began to grow. When he saw how bad the people thought of him he decided being the Monster they saw in him was the best way to go. Thus are story continue... PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Reflexes 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Creed Family